The Boss and the Bird
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: Kotori's boring office life suddenly gets spicy when her hot boss takes an interest in her. Futa!Eli


To many people, Ayase Eli was a tyrant, a slave driver, a cold, ruthless, business-savvy woman who expected nothing short of perfection, and would punish those who did not meet those expectations. Tall and exquisitely foreign-looking, her piercing blue gaze was said to be able to stop the heartbeat of any worker who dared to make a single spelling error on a document, and according to legend she had crushed the balls of another exec for daring to ask to buy a share of the company. Her private life was a mystery, there were rumors that she had connections to the Russian mob, or that she lived in a mansion with a large, forested backyard where she kept a pack of wolves that she would feed by hand every morning. At the office, whenever she would walk around and survey her workers the air would seem to drop in temperature a few degrees, although it was hard to tell if it was from her presence or the fact that whenever she did this every single person in the room would feel their blood running cold simultaneously. Well, almost everyone.

There were only three things in life that Minami Kotori feared: dying alone, stepping on a rusty nail while barefoot, and scorpions. Given that Ayase seemed unlikely to inflict any of those three things on her, she figured that she had nothing to fear from her boss. Whereas most of her coworkers would tense up and sweat profusely if Ayase so much as looked at them, Kotori would simply smile and say hello. After all, that was the most basic form of flirting. Okay, so Kotori was kind of gay for her boss. She didn't expect the relationship to go anywhere, but she suspected that Ayase was slightly confused by the way she acted friendly instead of fearful towards her. That was enough, as far as she was concerned. At least she was making some sort of impression.

"How can you be gay for Ayase?" Her best friend and coworker, Honoka, had said when she had offhandedly mentioned her crush some time ago. "She once killed a man with a felt-tip pen! And she wrestles bears for fun!" Kotori had giggled slightly at that. Honoka had the tendency to believe the strangest rumors. "And…" Honoka had said, leaning in to whisper, "I hear she goes through girls like a dog goes through a jar of peanut butter!" Okay, that one was pretty plausible. Kotori could buy that Ayase was the sort of woman to love and leave, which was also part of the reason she was content to stick with smiles and hellos.

Today had been relatively uneventful. She had attended a meeting that morning, and since noon she had been typing up report after report and making several lengthy phone calls. Now it was nearly closing time and she and Honoka were standing by the water cooler, laughing and gossiping and chatting aimlessly. "So then I told Koizumi that my lucky pencil had these cute little pieces of bread with faces on them, and she said 'Like the one behind your ear?'"

Kotori laughed softly. "That certainly sounds like you, Honoka.," She said before taking a small sip of her tea. "It also explains why you didn't start filing anything until three."

Honoka grinned sheepishly. "Eheheh…heh…heh…" Very quickly her face fell and her posture stiffened. Sweat began to bead on her forehead and she was visibly trembling. Kotori had a reasonably good idea about what caused this sudden change in demeanor.

"Kousaka-san. Minami-san. Good afternoon." Ayase's low, smooth voice came from behind her. Kotori turned around saw her, her rigid stance and the few inches of height she had over nearly everyone who worked there making it seem quite obvious why people were so intimidated by her. Kotori just smiled sweetly.

"Good afternoon, Ayase-san," She said. Ayase nodded, her expression remaining as cold and emotionless as it always was.

"Minami-san," She began, looking Kotori directly in the eye, "If it wouldn't inconvenience you, I would like you to stop by my office before you leave today."

"Is there any particular reason?" Kotori asked, her voice even. Secretly, though, she suddenly found herself feeling very nervous. Ayase called people into her office for one of two reasons: to promote them, or to fire them. While Kotori thought of herself as a decent enough employee, she hardly thought she deserved anything like a promotion at the moment. But Ayase was an efficient sort, she wasn't the type to fire someone out of the blue like that. Was she? Despite her nerves, Kotori managed to retain her composure.

"We will discuss it when the time comes." Of course she wouldn't give her a straight answer. What would be the point of calling her to her office if she was just going to tell her she was being fired? "I expect to see you later this afternoon. Do not disappoint me, Minami-san." With that, Ayase turned on her heel and left a moderately nervous Kotori and an extremely nervous Honoka standing over by the water cooler.

"K-Kotori-chan!" Honoka cried, flailing her arms around. "You know what this means, right? She has a torture room under her office! And you're her next victim!"

"Oh, Honoka," Kotori said amusedly. Deep down, though, she wondered just how much torture she was going to be put through.

* * *

The late autumn sky was already orange by the time Kotori approached the door marked _Ayase Eli, COO_. Pausing and taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes in an attempt to stay calm. _This is it_ , she thought, _I'm officially being fired. Where am I going to get another job like this? How am I going to explain this to my mom?_ Swallowing heavily, she reached up and lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ayase's voice came from inside. Releasing a breath she hadn't noticed she'd been holding, Kotori opened the door and stepped into the office. Sleek and spacious, the far wall of the room was one big window, offering a nice view of the sunset over the Tokyo skyline. To her right was a large ebony desk, the ends of which seemed to be covered in various framed photos and odd trinkets. Russian nesting dolls, little plastic cats, a bobblehead of some idol singer that Kotori thought she recognized but couldn't recall the name of. It was surprisingly cluttered for someone who seemed to be as organized as Ayase. Speaking of which, behind the desk was a high-backed black leather chair, which a moment ago had been facing the large window but had since turned around to face her. Even when sitting, Ayase's posture still had the stiffness of a soldier.

"Good evening, Minami-san," Ayase said cooly. "Please," She gestured to a small chair in front of her desk, also black leather. "Have a seat." Wordlessly Kotori put down her bag and sat, relaxing only slightly when she found the chair to be rather comfortable. "Would you like one?" Ayase pushed a small bowl of wrapped candies toward her. "French truffles. They go for about a thousand yen apiece."

"Oh, um…no thanks," Kotori said politely. As tempting as it was, she feared eating chocolate that expensive might make her sick. Besides, she had more important things on her mind. "Are you going to fire me?" She said, lowering her head.

Ayase had unwrapped one of the chocolates and taken a bite out of it. Closing her eyes, she seemed to be taking her time savoring the sweet before answering the question. Kotori swallowed, the suspense in the air like a noose around her neck. After what seemed like an eternity, Ayase finally spoke. "No," she said, "you are not being fired." Kotori felt like a massive weight had been lifted from her chest, letting out a relieved sigh as she felt her breathing steady itself.

"Well, that's a relief," She said. Her eyes still held concern, though. "But then…why did you call me here?"

Ayase leaned forward, folding her hands under her chin. Her icy blue eyes seemed to bore into Kotori's golden ones. "You have been an excellent employee," Ayase said. "Your performance deserves some recognition."

"Wha—really?" Kotori almost shouted. She had been so worried about getting fired, only to find out that she was being recognized and perhaps rewarded by her hot boss? This was incredible! "Am I…am I being promoted?" She asked quietly.

Ayase shook her head. "No, not promoted," She said. Kotori's face fell. "I'm simply upping your pay scale by a significant margin." Kotori perked up again.

"I'm getting a raise?" She asked. Well, it wasn't a promotion, but Kotori knew a good thing when she saw it.

"Yes," Ayase said. "However…" She leaned back in her chair, her posture still remaining straight as ever. "I must ask a favor of you first."

"What sort of favor?" Kotori said, but her question was quickly answered when Ayase reached for her belt buckle and slowly undid it. Unbuttoning and unzipping her pants, she leaned back slightly, just enough for Kotori to see the sizable bulge beneath the fabric. "Ohhh…"

Kotori's composure remained, but inside she was definitely freaking out. This was a scenario straight out of one of the trashy novels she liked to read while taking the train. Her sexy, mysterious boss was offering her benefits, bonuses, in exchange for sexual favors. Kotori would be lying if she said she hadn't imagined this exact situation with her and Ayase before, usually on lonely Wednesday nights after a long and hard day. She watched as Ayase reached into her underwear and pulled out her long, thick cock, a bead of precum already forming on the head.

"What if I say no?" This was just for show, Kotori had more or less made up her mind that she was absolutely going to do whatever her boss wanted, but she figured Ayase expected her to put up some resistance. As she said this, something flashed across Ayase's eyes, an emotion Kotori had some trouble identifying. Surprise? Panic? Whatever it was, it was gone as soon as it had appeared, and her expression was once again the cold, neutral one she was used to seeing.

"If…if you refuse my offer, then you will return to your normal work, with the same amount of pay." Did Ayase just stutter? Did the legendary Ayase Eli, who supposedly makes high-ranking Yakuza piss themselves in terror, just choke up ever so slightly? This was getting more and more surreal by the minute. If Kotori was honest, she was loving it.

"Hmmm…" Kotori pretended to think. "Well, I guess I could use the extra money…" She got up and moved to Ayase's side. Ayase turned towards her, and Kotori knelt down, the large cock now inches from her face. Experimentally Kotori ran a finger along the underside, which resulted in a few more drops of precum falling from the tip and a soft grunt from Ayase, much to her delight. Wrapping both hands around the shaft, she began to pump slowly, occasionally licking away at the precum that was now starting to flow steadily from the head.

"Ngh..." Ayase grunted. "That feels good. Keep going." Kotori complied quickly and eagerly. Ayase leaned back and hissed when she felt Kotori run her tongue along the entire length, gripping the sides of her chair in an effort to keep herself from bucking her hips. Kotori licked it again, going torturously slow and teasingly swirling her tongue around the head. One of Ayase's hands left her chair and moved to Kotori's head, fingers tangling themselves in her soft ash-brown hair, silently urging her to go further. Kotori was happy to comply, giving one more lick starting from the base before wrapping her lips around the head.

Ayase let out a long sigh as Kotori began to suck lightly. Letting her eyes wander upward, Kotori could see the light dusting of red on Ayase's cheeks, the way her half-lidded eyes seemed to be clouded over. It was such a strange face to see her fearsome and icy boss making, and it turned her on to no end. Taking a little more into her mouth, she was pleased to hear a low moan from Ayase, who had slightly tightened her grip on her hair. Kotori began to move at a slow, steady pace, only taking in the first few inches in, still keeping her sucks soft and gentle. Ayase made a frustrated noise, putting her other hand on Kotori's head and pushing lightly, trying to get her to take her in fully. At this point Kotori was starting to get nervous. As much as she was enjoying this, the thing was that Ayase was…big. Really big. The idea of deepthroating her seemed just a little insane. She continued to blow Ayase at the same steady pace, all the while thinking about how she was going to do this, when an impatient groan reached her ears. It seemed Ayase was growing tired of her hesitation. Kotori exhaled through her nose, before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. _Well_ , she thought as she pulled her head back, _I guess I might as well try._

Kotori almost gagged as she forced Ayase's dick down her throat, eyes still shut tightly. She pulled back until only the head was in her mouth and sucked roughly, and Ayase gave an approving grunt. Slightly more confident, she opened her eyes and took in her length again, managing to get most of it into her mouth. Seeing that she couldn't reach the first few inches near the base, she reached her hand up and began slowly pumping it. She set a quick pace of pumping and sucking, and Ayase's moans and sighs suggested that she was doing well. She pulled up again, sucking and teasing the head with her tongue, before taking in more than she thought she even could, only barely managing to suppress her gag reflex. Ayase threw her head back and moaned loudly as Kotori began to go faster.

"Y-you're pretty good at this," Ayase said breathlessly. "Have you done this before? No, don't answer that, keep going." Kotori didn't need to be asked twice, going quick and hard. She gazed up innocently at Ayase despite the fact that she had her cock in her mouth, and Ayase let out a low growl. "I'm close," She said huskily. "When I cum, I want you to swallow all of it, do you understand?" Kotori simply kept going, making sure to run her tongue along the base every time she pulled up. Ayase tightened her grip on Kotori's hair and leaned back, her teeth clenched and her breathing heavy. "Minami-san, I…nnnnh!" Thick, salty cum began filling Kotori's mouth, and she tried her best to swallow it, but Ayase just kept coming. This time Kotori did gag slightly, feeling cum spilling from her mouth and dripping onto her chin. Still, Ayase had told her to swallow it, and as much as she would have loved to let go at the last second and let the final spurt of cum land wherever, she wasn't exactly in any position to disobey right now. Finally, the flow of cum began to ease up, and Kotori pulled away to swallow the final mouthful. She looked up at Ayase, who was blushing furiously and clearly out of breath.

"Was it good?" She asked. Right now she was just trying to be humble, she knew it was good. Ayase wouldn't be this visibly worn out if it wasn't.

"It was good, yes." Ayase said, tucking her limp dick back into her underwear and redoing her pants. "As, promised, I'll be upping your pay to fifty-five-hundred an hour."

Kotori nodded, wiping her mouth. "Thank you, Ayase-san," She said, standing up and bowing slightly. She picked up her bag and headed towards the office door, feeling Ayase's gaze on her back. She opened the door, but turned around to look Ayase in the eyes once more. She seemed to have recovered and now looked almost as put together as she normally was, save for the remaining red tint on her cheeks.

"You know," Kotori said with a smile, "I had a good time tonight. I thought I'd let you know." With a small wink, she left, not even looking back to see Ayase's reaction. She continued to smile as she left the office and made her way to the elevator. She had a feeling she was going to be sleeping very well tonight.

* * *

The moment Honoka saw Kotori coming into the office the next morning she dropped the folder she was holding to run up to Kotori and pull her into a tight hug. "Kotori-chaaaaaan!" Honoka yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You're alive! She didn't kill you!"

Kotori gave a small laugh. "Nope, I'm still alive," She said as she patted Honoka's back reassuringly. "It actually went pretty well."

Honoka pulled away from the hug to look at her. "Really? What happened?"

"She gave me a raise," Kotori said. It wasn't a lie, really.

"Whoooaaaaa! Ayase gave you a raise?" Honoka was awestruck. "That's incredible! How did you get her to do that?"

Kotori just grinned and put a finger to her lips. "It's a secret!"

Later, Kotori leaned back in her chair and stretched, having spent the last two hours crunching numbers and very much in need of a nice cup of tea. Rising from her seat and stretching some more, she turned around to go to the cooler for some water when she noticed Ayase standing at the entrance to her cubicle. "Oh. Hello, Ayase-san." She said, smiling.

"Hello, Minami-san," She said. "If it wouldn't inconvenience you…" Ayase's voice dropped until it was barely above a whisper. "Would you stop by my office before you leave again today?"

Kotori couldn't help but blush ever so slightly. Had Ayase really enjoyed yesterday enough to do it again? Kotori shivered, entering into this kind of relationship with her boss was probably a terrible idea, but _damn_ if it didn't get her hot and bothered. Hoping Ayase hadn't noticed her reaction, Kotori nodded slowly. "Okay," She said, "I can do that."

The ghost of a smile tugged at Ayase's lips, and Kotori felt her heart try to beat its way out of her chest. "Very well, Minami-san," She said, turning around and beginning to walk toward her office. "I will see you this afternoon."

Kotori watched as Ayase left before burying her face in her hands, an enormous blush spreading across her face. She felt hot, too hot, especially in the spot between her legs. She left the cubicle and walked past the water cooler, headed straight for the vending machine. She was in need of a cool drink.

* * *

Externally Kotori was as calm and composed as she ever was as she made her way to Ayase's office. Internally she was screaming, the excitement of entering into something so taboo making her feel oddly warm. She did not hesitate to knock this time, opening it as soon as she heard Ayase give her the go ahead. Without being told she sat down in the leather chair in front of Ayase's desk and looked at her expectantly. Kotori's expression was neutral, but she was pretty sure her eyes betrayed her excitement.

"Good afternoon, Minami-san," Ayase said, subtly gesturing towards the dish of truffles on her desk in what was probably another attempt to offer one. Kotori just shook her head.

"So, why was I called here again?" She asked innocently.

"Yesterday you engaged in certain activities with me," Ayase said matter-of-factly. "I felt it would be appropriate to be rewarded properly."

Rewarded? "But wasn't that in exchange for a raise?"

Ayase looked away, and Kotori almost swore she was blushing. "The truth is that you would have gotten the raise anyway. I'm referring to a more…equivalent sort of reward."

Butterflies were starting to flit around in Kotori's stomach. Ayase had been planning to give her a raise even if she didn't agree to do that particular favor for her? And what did she mean by a more "equivalent" reward? "I'm sorry, could you explain further?"

"Come here," Ayase said, ignoring the question. Apprehensively Kotori rose from her seat and walked toward the desk until she was standing in front of it. Ayase shook her head. "No, come here." She gestured to her side, and Kotori gave a small nod before walking around the desk to the other side. Ayase looked at her for a moment before rolling back in her chair, leaving a considerable amount of space between her and the desk. She pointed at an uncluttered part of the surface, the part right in front of where she was sitting a moment ago. "Sit," She commanded.

"On the desk?" Kotori asked, confused.

"Yes, sit," Ayase repeated. Kotori didn't need to be told again. She sat down on the dark wood surface, mindful of the various trinkets that covered it. She watched as Ayase rose from her seat to her full height, and didn't flinch as she stared down at her with an appraising eye. There was a moment of silence before Ayase dropped to her knees, and in that moment Kotori realized exactly what was going on. She swallowed as she felt her heartbeat quickly accelerate.

"Spread your legs," Ayase said huskily, running her hands over Kotori's thighs. Kotori did so eagerly, and let out a shaky breath as Ayase ran a finger along her covered slit. "You're already wet," Ayase said calmly before kissing one of Kotori's thighs. She couldn't exactly feel them through the fabric of her tights, but Ayase's lips looked really soft. She shuddered at the thought of them pressed against her bare skin.

Ayase's hands moved higher up Kotori's legs until eventually they made their way to her ass. She gently caressed it for a moment before taking both cheeks in each of her hands and squeezing lightly. Kotori squeaked as Ayase continued to massage her rear, feeling her panties get even wetter by the second. "You have a really nice butt," Ayase mumbled into Kotori's thigh.

"Um…th-thanks," Kotori said, both aroused and embarrassed by the compliment. Ayase just continued to kiss, lick, and nip at Kotori's thighs as her hands gradually went higher until her fingers reached the hem of her tights. She absentmindedly played with it for a moment before grasping it in her fingers and tugging it down. Slowly she managed to get them down partway, all the while still teasing Kotori's thighs and even placing the occasional kiss to the wet spot between her legs. Eventually she reached a point where she could pull them down no further, the fabric pinned between the desk and Kotori's soft behind. She gave a small glower before looking up at Kotori, who, without needing to be asked, lifted her hips ever so slightly. Nodding and giving the faintest of smiles, Ayase immediately got back to work, rolling the tights down and exposing the creamy skin beneath. Ayase placed one more kiss on Kotori's bare thigh as she continued to pull down the tights, and Kotori sucked in a breath. Finally, Kotori's legs were fully exposed, and both of them could see the goosebumps that were forming on them.

"It's okay," Ayase said. Her voice was soft and reassuring. "I won't bite. Unless you want me to." Kotori let out a small giggle. Ayase blushed. "Okay, that was bad."

"No, no," Kotori said reassuringly. "It was cute."

Ayase's blush deepened. "Cute, huh…" She looked away and very quickly got to work removing Kotori's panties. Again, Kotori lifted her hips, and Ayase slid her panties down her legs, exposing her glistening core. Ayase leaned in and ran her tongue along the slit, and Kotori felt electricity shoot through her nerves.

Gripping Ayase's hair, Kotori moaned softly as Ayase continued to gently lick her lower lips, and occasionally circle her clit with her tongue. She whimpered and squirmed gently as Ayase's tongue would dip ever so slightly inside of her before pulling out, teasing her by providing small amounts of pleasure, but not enough.

"More…" Kotori said against her better judgement. Ayase pulled away to look up at her, and for a moment Kotori thought she was making a mistake. For a long moment they just looked at each other, and Kotori could feel her heart beating in her ears. Then, Ayase once again buried her face between Kotori's legs, and Kotori could feel something soft and wet slip inside of her. She tossed her head back and moaned as Ayase's tongue swirled around inside her pussy.

Ayase kept licking, brushing her tongue against all of Kotori's sensitive spots and lapping up all of her juices. Kotori just kept letting out small, soft noises, and sometimes louder ones when Ayase would press her thumb to her clit. She gripped Ayase's hair tighter, pulling her closer. "That feels so good…ah!" She started squeezing her legs around Ayase's head, and she was starting to feel an orgasm building. So when she felt Ayase's tongue slide out of her, she was very upset. She looked down at Ayase, and almost wanted to yell at her, but she could only let out a particularly loud moan when she felt Ayase's lips on her clit. She almost stopped breathing as Ayase's sucked, once in a while teasing the pink nub with her tongue. She felt something poke at her entrance before it pushed its way inside her. Ayase began to finger her slowly and gently, seeming to be more focused on her clit. Kotori let out another moan as she felt pressure continue to build up. Seeing as Ayase had actually responded to her earlier plea, she wanted to see if she could get her to do it again. She tugged lightly on Ayase's hair and tightened the grip of her legs around her head, hoping that the message would be received, and was pleased when she felt Ayase add another finger. As Ayase's fingers began to move faster, the pressure started to become unbearable.

"I'm so close…" She breathed, before letting out another loud moan as Ayase curled her fingers inside her. "Please," She said, now confident that Ayase would respond to her requests, "finish me." Ayase's fingers started moving even faster and Kotori cried out in delight. She looked down at Ayase, at her boss, eating her out like this, and she almost couldn't believe this was happening. But then Ayase lightly bit down on her clit, and something that had been building up inside her exploded. Kotori nearly screamed as her orgasm came crashing down on her, feeling her vision grow blurry and her own screams began to sound distant. Tears began to stream from her eyes as she hunched over, no longer able to sit up straight. She squeezed Ayase's head between her legs extremely tightly and gripped her hair for dear life. She could feel nothing, save for the fingers quickly pumping in and out of her and the tongue rapidly flicking at her clit. It was only a few seconds that she was in this state of bliss, but it almost felt like an eternity for her. Finally, she came down, panting and gasping and almost unable to speak. Ayase lifted her head, Kotori's legs having gone limp in her post-orgasm haze, and slowly stood up.

As she attempted to steady her breathing, Kotori felt a hand on her chin, before her face was lifted up, and was only inches from Ayase's. Kotori swallowed. _Is she going to kiss me?_ They just stared into each other's eyes, and Kotori noticed something about Ayase's. Her eyes were dark, and there was a conflicted sort of look in them, as if she was in the middle of making a big decision. Finally after a minute Ayase let go of Kotori's face and sat down in her chair, holding out Kotori's discarded tights and panties. Slightly disappointed, Kotori took them with a small 'thank you' before putting them on.

When she had finally dressed herself, she got up off of the desk and moved to stand in front of it. "Thank you, Ayase-san," She said with a small bow before heading for the door.

"There is no need to thank me," Ayase said. "Oh, and Minami-san." Kotori turned around very quickly upon hearing her name being called. She looked back at Ayase, who was leaning over her desk, propped up on her elbows with her chin resting on her folded hands. "I would like if you could come here after you've finished work every day from now on. Will you do that?"

So Ayase was serious about this whole "forbidden office romance" sort of thing. Kotori felt her heart do a little flip. This was undeniably a terrible idea, but it did push all of her buttons. The secrecy, the inequality, the fact that Ayase was insanely hot. Kotori realized that this could eventually come to bite her in the ass, but something in her gut told her that it would be worth it. Against her better judgement, she turned around. "Of course. See you tomorrow afternoon, Ayase-san."

* * *

It had been nearly two months since Kotori had started seeing Ayase after work. For the first three weeks they had simply alternated between Kotori blowing Ayase and Ayase eating Kotori out, but at some point they had decided to try other things, like during one memorable encounter where Ayase had ordered her to take off her shirt and bra and thigh fucked her with her breasts pressed against the large window. But Ayase had never gone all the way with her. This confused Kotori, since it was clear to her Ayase just wanted her for her for her body, but hadn't fully taken it. Maybe Ayase was looking for the right time to take her to her secret bondage room and have her enter a torrid BDSM relationship...no, that only happens in trashy romance novels and bad fanfics. Kotori sighed before taking a sip of her tea, having spent a good part of the day exchanging emails with quite possibly one of the most stupid and bullheaded people she had the displeasure of speaking to in her career and feeling that goddamn, if she ever deserved some dick then today was the day. Especially since it was a Friday and she'd been working herself ragged all week. She begrudgingly went back to composing the politest and calmest email she could muster when she felt a presence that she had come to be familiar with. A genuine smile spreading across her features for the first time today, she turned around. "Hello, Ayase-san."

Ayase nodded. "Hello, Minami-san," She said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" This was rather unusual for Ayase. She hadn't come to see her in her cubicle for quite some time.

"I simply wanted to ask you if you were doing anything tonight," She said. Kotori's almost spat out her tea. Almost.

"Well," Kotori said, coughing slightly and wiping away a small drop of tea that had dribbled onto her chin. "I was going to go home, put on my pajamas, and watch a cheesy romcom while eating ice cream. Why?"

Ayase raised an eyebrow, probably not expecting such an honest answer, but otherwise remained as cool as ever. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to meet me for dinner later."

Kotori thought for a moment. Was this actually happening? Was Ayase asking her out on a date? No, of course not. This was the night that she was going to show her the bondage room. That had to be it. It wasn't in Ayase's character to actually try to date someone she'd just been fucking for two months. Right? Kotori looked into Ayase's icy eyes for a moment, searching in vain for some sort of hint at her intentions. This was dangerous, to be sure. But Kotori would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy a little danger. "Sure," She said finally.

"Excellent," Ayase said. "Meet me downstairs once you're done for the day."

Kotori watched as Ayase turned and walked away. She sipped her tea nervously, wondering if she had made the right decision, before going back to her work. _Well_ , she thought, _no matter what happens, it's certainly going to make my life more interesting._

* * *

Kotori gave one last stretch after putting the last stray pencil on her desk away, her stiff muscles popping as they flexed harder than they had all day. She grabbed her bag and gave an affirmative nod before exiting her cubicle and heading towards the elevator. Her heart was pounding as she rode it down to the ground floor, and she could feel a slight sweat forming on her brow. She was going on a date with Ayase, with her boss, and then she was probably going to have some sort of wild, depraved sex with her. This was truly an uncommon situation, something she had never thought to prepare for, and she was honestly considering just running out the door and going home because holy shit was she nervous, when the _ding_ of the elevator reaching its destination snapped her out of her thoughts. She took a few deep breaths and attempted to calm her erratic heartbeat before stepping out into the building's lobby. She spotted Ayase immediately, sitting by the fountain in the center of the lobby and reading a book. Swallowing, she shoved all apprehension to the back of her mind before making her way towards her. She approached slowly, and as she got closer she could make out the title of the book she was reading: _The Dragon and the Bride_. Kotori's eyes widened.

"That's a good book," She said without thinking. Ayase looked up at her, a brow arched.

"You've read it?" She asked, her tone one of surprise.

"Um...y-yeah!" Kotori responded. "It's...uh...one of my favorites!"

"Really?" Ayase said, her tone laced with genuine interest. "Well then, I look forward to discussing it over dinner."

"Of course!" Kotori said quickly and bowed. "I too look forward to getting to know you as well!" Ayase gave a small chuckle.

"Relax, Minami-san," Ayase said. "No need to be so stiff. We're doing this as friends."

 _As friends_. Kotori blushed as she thought about the sheer casualness Ayase was treating her with. It was so deeply improper, and despite, or perhaps because of that it stirred something inside of her. As she followed Ayase out of the building, she thought about how this was exactly like one of her novels. The pair exited the building and Ayase led her to a rather nice looking car, marred only by the "Honk if you love Disney" bumper sticker.

"Is this your car?" She asked, feeling rather dumb as the words left her mouth.

"Yeah," Ayase said as she opened the driver's side and got in. "It's a little messy but it does the job." Kotori didn't move. Ayase poked her head out of the car. "Well, what are you standing there for? Come in."

Kotori blushed as she opened the door and got into the car. As it turned out Ayase wasn't lying when she said the car was messy. Every cupholder seemed to have an empty cup of coffee in it and the floor was covered in wrappers.

"I'm sorry about the mess, I don't normally have people in my car," Ayase said with a small laugh.

"It's okay, it's just that you didn't strike me as a messy person," Kotori said as she sat down in the admittedly comfortable seat and put on her seatbelt. Ayase let out another small laugh as she started up the car.

"Yeah, I guess I have to keep up with appearances at work." Kotori just nodded in response, gazing at Ayase with a small smile. This was an entirely new side to her boss, who with each passing moment was seeming less like a cold dictator and more like an awkward dork. This hidden side was rather adorable, in Kotori's opinion. She was looking forward to seeing more of it.

"So where are we going?" She asked as they exited the garage.

"It's a secret," Ayase said. "But I promise you'll like it."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later Ayase pulled into a small lot off a busy street. She got out of the car, and Kotori followed her moments later. "Come on," she said as began walking toward the lot's exit, "it's just at the end of the block." Kotori kept close behind her, observing her surroundings. This seemed to be a more upscale neighborhood, with tree-lined streets and brightly lit shops selling designer clothes. She spotted a purse in a window, made of beautiful sleek white leather, and stopped to stare at it, sighing as she saw the price tag.

"Do you want that?" Ayase said from behind her. Kotori jumped.

"Oh no!" She said, waving her hands dismissively. "I was just...y'know...looking!" Engaging in a steamy affair with Ayase was one thing, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to call her a sugar daddy. Ayase simply nodded as they continued to walk. "So what kind of place is this?" Kotori asked.

"It's a great place," Ayase said, "I go here when I can." She stopped. "I guess I should just show you, since we're here anyway." Kotori looked up at the building they had stopped in front of. It was built from dark brown, almost black bricks, and no windows were visible anywhere. The double doors were tall and made from some equally dark wood, and above them in fancy, curled white lettering were the words _Étang de Canard_.

"French?" Kotori asked.

"The best French restaurant in Tokyo," Ayase said as she made her way towards the doors. "You'll love it, I promise." Ayase gripped the door's handle and pulled it back, and Kotori could slightly see the interior. "Go ahead. I'm treating you, so you should get to go first."

"Oh, um…" Kotori looked over at Ayase. She seemed to be smiling genuinely, and Kotori wasn't sure if she'd ever seen her looking this warm. She stepped forward and turned toward Ayase. "Thank you."

"Please don't mention it," She said. Kotori smiled back before stepping inside, and Ayase followed right behind her. The inside of the restaurant was warmly lit, the walls covered in wine racks and paintings of beautiful women and green countrysides. Kotori watched as Ayase walked up to a man in a dark-colored dark colored vest standing at a small podium, reading over a leather-bound notebook. His eyes filled with recognition as he looked up at her.

"Ayase-san," He said. He looked down at the book again. "For two tonight?"

"Yes," Ayase said, looking over at Kotori, who fidgeted slightly as the host looked her over.

"Hello, I've, um, never been here before," She said with a small bow. He gave a nod of understanding before turning to lead them to a table.

"It's odd for you to bring a guest," He said as they made their way to a corner of the restaurant.

"She's very special," Ayase said. She looked over her shoulder at Kotori and winked. Kotori blushed, but only slightly. Finally they reached a table, covered in a white tablecloth with a small lit candle at the center, right underneath a picture of a woman in sheer clothing playing a lyre.

"Someone will be with you shortly," The host said as they sat down. "And Miss," he said, turning to Kotori, "I hope you enjoy yourself tonight." Without another word her turned around and began making his way back to the front. Kotori took a brief moment to examine her surroundings, the soft, warm lighting and the string quartet playing Mozart. She turned to Ayase, who seemed to be listening to the music.

"So, they seem to know you here," She said, trying to start some conversation. It wasn't easy to try to make small talk with someone who for the longest time she was required to address with utmost politeness, but she was ready and willing to try.

"Yes, I come here a lot," Ayase said. Kotori couldn't help but notice that she seemed different than she normally was, more nervous. She was fidgeting with her hands and her cheeks seemed slightly red. Kotori smiled slightly. It was kind of cute.

"But you've always come by yourself?" Ayase looked down at her hands, avoiding Kotori's gaze. Oh god, she looked so _vulnerable_ now, Kotori felt her heart fluttering with glee at the sight.

"You're...you're the first person I've brought here," She said, looking up very briefly. "I just...I thought you might like it here." She looked down again, and Kotori could see the redness at the tips of her ears.

"Well, if you want to know, I'm enjoying myself so far." She really was. Watching Ayase get all nervous like this was delightful.

"R-really?" Ayase looked up, seemingly trying not to look like she wasn't on the verge of freaking out. She clearly didn't succeed, though, since her positively scarlet face and nervous smile said everything. "I'm, uh, glad then!" Before Ayase could embarrass herself further (much to Kotori's disappointment) a waiter arrived and placed two menus in front of them.

"Good evening, Ayase-san, I will be your server tonight," He said with a bow. With almost unnatural grace Ayase composed herself, the only traces of her previous anxiety being the color on her face. "Would you like any drinks to start you off?"

"Vodka. On the rocks," She said cooly.

The waiter nodded. "And you, Miss?" He said, turning to Kotori.

"Oh, um…" Kotori began squirming as two pairs of eyes landed on her and seemed to watch intently. Kotori looked down at the small plate and bundle of silverware in front of her and swallowed. "I...I guess I'll have a glass of pinot grigio," She finally said in a small voice.

"She'll have a glass of Zind-Humbrecht 2010," Ayase said to the waiter, who nodded and wrote down the order before Kotori could say anything. She almost called after the waiter as he turned to leave before Ayase stopped her.

"Relax," she said, "I just made sure you'd be getting something good."

"Is the wine you ordered expensive though?"

Ayase shrugged. "Yeah, probably," She said. Kotori opened her mouth to respond but Ayase beat her to it. "I'll pay for it, don't worry."

"Um...okay." Well shit. She might as well have let Ayase buy her the purse if she was going to spoil her anyway. She let out a shaky breath to try to calm herself, slowly realizing that there really was no turning around now. Ayase had her ensnared in something she wasn't sure she could escape from, at least not with any sort of ease, but as she looked over at Ayase she could only wonder one thing: did she really want to?

"Your drinks," The waiter said, appearing at their table. He set two glasses down on the table, and Ayase turned to him and gave a small 'thank you'. "Now Ayase-san, will you be having the usual?"

"Of course," Ayase said, taking a sip of her drink. The waiter nodded.

"And you, Miss?"

"Um..." Considering the entire establishment was a little out of Kotori's price range, she had absolutely no idea what anything here even was. She scanned the menu hopelessly, looking for something she might enjoy. After an embarrassingly long time (it was only about two minutes, but still) Kotori had consulted with both Ayase and the waiter and finally decided on some sort of souffle. She sighed as he left, picking up her glass of wine and taking a small sip, her eyes widening upon finding that the wine itself was actually quite good.

"So," Ayase said, taking another sip of vodka, "I guess this is the part where I ask you to tell me about yourself." She flashed a small, genuine smile at Kotori, seemingly trying to break the ice.

"Hm…" Kotori thought for a moment. "Well, I like sappy romance novels and knitted sweaters, and I used to study fashion design before I changed my major to business."

Ayase leaned in. "Why did you change it?"

A series of painful memories threatened to bubble to the surface of Kotori's mind, but she pushed them back. Tonight was supposed to be fun and exciting, so she couldn't afford to ruin it by dwelling on the past. "I don't want to talk about it," She said quietly.

Ayase nodded. "Understandable," Came the reply.

"A-anyway!" Kotori blurted, eager to change the subject. "What about you, Ayase-san?"

Ayase waved a hand. "Please just call me Eli, we're not at work," She said with a small laugh.

"Oh, alright then," Kotori said, "Eli." It felt so strange to use that name. In a good way.

"I grew up in Saint Petersburg, and I was educated here in Tokyo," Eli said, leaning back. She was visibly more relaxed. Kotori wasn't sure if it was the conversation or the vodka, but she found that a calm and cool Eli was just as cute as a flustered one. "I did ballet when I was younger, but…" She trailed off, and her expression became somewhat distant as she sipped her drink again. Without thinking Kotori reached out and placed her hand over Eli's in a gesture of silent reassurance. Their eyes met, a series of emotions wordlessly communicated between them, before Eli spoke again. "Well, that's in the past now. Anyway, you said you like romance novels?"

They chatted pleasantly about many topics, including childhood pets, the hell that was the Tokyo subway, and at some point the subject of exes was brought up, at which point Kotori learned that the bobblehead on Eli's desk was Yazawa Nico, who she had dated in high school. "Nico was a feisty one, I think she had some sort of Napoleon complex," Eli had said with a laugh. "Come to think of it, she probably still does." They talked some more, until the food came, at which point all conversation ceased because _damn_ was this food incredible. Whatever this souffle was, Kotori found herself unable to finish because of how insanely freaking rich it was. Patting her stomach she looked at Eli, who was in a similar state of satedness.

"Would you be interested in any dessert?" The waiter said after the dishes had been cleared. Kotori was about to decline on account of being two bites away from exploding, but Eli spoke up.

"Chocolate cake," She said. Kotori gaped. How could someone eat like that and have room for dessert? What even was she? Kotori was so focused on the absurdity of the situation that she almost jumped when the waiter addressed her.

"Would you like anything, Miss?" He said.

"Er…" On the one hand Kotori couldn't eat another bite, but on the other she would feel awkward not getting some sort of dessert too. "Well...do you have cheesecake?" She said with a resigned sigh.

"In plain, strawberry, raspberry or chocolate," He replied.

"Can I get a really small slice of raspberry cheesecake?" Kotori said timidly. He nodded before walking off to the kitchen again. Kotori slumped back into her seat and sighed. "Why do you need dessert?" She almost moaned.

"This is some of the best chocolate cake I've ever had, I'm not going to pass it up," Eli said.

"You're such a dork," Kotori said in exasperation. "I can't believe my big, scary boss is such a dork!" Eli's cheeks flushed bright red, and Kotori grinned. "Are you always this easy to tease?" She said breathily.

"Save it," Eli said, her blush growing, "I haven't even paid yet." Moments later dessert arrived, and Kotori marveled at how nicely presented her cheesecake was. Bright red sauce was precisely drizzled across it, and it was adorned with a single red raspberry. Tentatively she took a small forkful, and almost melted at the taste.

"Oh my god, this is so good!" Kotori said, looking up. She almost wanted to laugh as she took in the sight of Eli very enthusiastically digging into a slice of chocolate cake. "That must be pretty good too."

Eli looked up, the corners of her mouth covered in cake. "Mhm," She said through a full mouth. This time Kotori did laugh.

"I can't believe this," She said, grabbing a napkin and reaching across the table to wipe Eli's face. "You take me out to dinner, presumably to impress me, and then you eat your cake like a little kid."

"Well when I invited you out tonight I didn't expect you to try to be my mom," Eli said. Kotori just sighed before putting the napkin down and taking another bite of her cheesecake.

"How are people afraid of someone like you?" She said, a smile spread across her face.

* * *

"So would you mind if we went back there sometime?" Eli said as they drove away.

"Sure, but only if you promise to eat your cake neatly," Kotori said.

"Jeez, you're really not going to forget about that, are you?" Eli said with a chuckle. They drove a little longer, the bright neon lights of the city now fully surrounding them. They soon arrived at a building, which Eli pulled into a garage underneath. She quickly found a spot and turned off the car.

"Where are we going?" Kotori asked.

"Back to my place," Eli said, getting out of the car. "Come on, the elevator's not too far from here."

Soon they found themselves on the elevator, on their way up to the thirty-ninth floor. "So," Kotori said, "where's your mansion?"

"My what?" Eli said, confusion evident.

"Your mansion," Kotori teased. "With your big backyard full of wolves."

"My-what? What are you talking about?" Eli was blushing now. Kotori giggled.

"Oh, nothing." Kotori just smiled. If what she thought was going to happen tonight really was going to happen she couldn't wait. She could feel panties growing wet with anticipation. Finally, after what seemed like way too long, they arrived at the right floor. The two stepped out and silently made their way to one of the doors. Eli reached into her pocket and fumbled a little before pulling out a key, unlocking it and stepping inside.

"Come on in, it's okay," She said. Kotori shrugged before stepping inside. Her eyes widened in surprise at how spacious it was, with a decently-sized kitchen just to the right of the entrance and a dining table and couches near the windows. The place was decorated warmly, with small trinkets and photographs lining the various shelves along the wall. Kotori giggled. It didn't surprise her at all that Ayase had that kind of clutter at home, too.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Eli said, throwing out her arms. "Make yourself at home!" Kotori just nodded before making her way to one of the couches. She sat down, finding the couch itself very comfy but not wanting to get too comfortable herself. "So, uh...do you want anything?" Eli said, opening a liquor cabinet.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," She said. Eli nodded before closing the cabinet. She made her way over to the couch and sat down next to Kotori. There was a moment of silence between them before Eli reached for a bowl on the coffee table and took a piece of candy. Kotori watched her closely. "Are those the same kind of chocolates you have in your office?"

Eli nodded. "Yeah. I figured I might as well have one," She said before unwrapping it and popping it into her mouth.

"I see," Kotori said. Despite the fact that Eli had just spent that much money on dinner, the expensive chocolates were still a little intimidating. Although, there was a small idea forming in her head, and it wouldn't even involve her eating one at least not directly. "May I have one?" Eli nodded again, and Kotori took a chocolate from the bowl. She removed the gold-colored foil, looking up at Eli, who seemed to have finished hers. Gently she took the candy between her teeth, but didn't bite down. She shifted over suddenly so that she was straddling Eli's lap, and she relished the look of surprise on her face.

"K-Kotori?" Eli stammered. Kotori said nothing, only leaning closer to her face. The fact that she could feel Eli hardening beneath her only added to her excitement. Eli started breathing hard, her face going a shade of red brighter than it had gone before that night, and Kotori felt positively _giddy_. Soon the chocolate was pressed against Eli's lips. Neither of them moved for a brief moment before Eli parted her lips slightly, taking what she could into her mouth, practically kissing Kotori with the candy between them. Kotori pushed the chocolate into Eli's mouth fully, giving her a moment to savor it before running her tongue along her lips. Eli waited a few seconds before parting, placing her hands on Kotori's face before allowing their tongues to meet. The taste of fine chocolate overwhelmed Kotori, and she grinded down on Eli's erection as shivers traveled up and down her spine. She deepened the kiss, lapping up all the chocolate that remained in Eli's mouth and soon just letting their tongues push and rub against each other. Finally they pulled apart, Eli licking away all traces of chocolate on Kotori's lips before licking her own.

"So," she said, breathing hard, "do you want to take this to the bedroom?"

Kotori smiled seductively. "I'd love to."

The next few moments were a blur, all Kotori knew was that somehow she had ended up on a bed with very soft silk sheets, the first few buttons of her blouse were undone and Eli was on top of her, kissing her passionately and grabbing at one of her breasts through her shirt. Kotori gave a blissful sigh as she reached up and undid Eli's hair tie, letting the long golden locks flow over her shoulders. Eli almost didn't seem to notice, instead breaking away from Kotori's lips and attacking her neck instead, while her clumsy, hurried fingers continued to undo her buttons. Kotori inhaled sharply as Eli found a spot right under her jaw and bit down, sucking hard. She lapped at the bruise that was inevitably forming before pulling away, partially to examine her handiwork, and partially to finish unbuttoning Kotori's shirt. She smiled proudly for a moment before she found herself being flipped over, Kotori straddling her waist with a triumphant expression on her face. She shrugged off her blouse, allowing Eli to get a great view of her frilly pastel-green bra.

"You," she said, tracing her hand along Eli's chest until it reached the place where her tie knotted, "are wearing too much clothing." Eli gulped as Kotori ground against her again before deftly undoing the tie, throwing it off to the side somewhere. She leaned in and began kissing Eli with a feverish passion, all while quickly and effortlessly undoing the buttons on her shirt. She gave a small yelp when she found something slip under her skirt and squeeze her butt, and she retaliated by grinding harder. Eli gasped into the kiss and Kotori smiled. As she undid Eli's shirt, she felt the hands leave her ass and trail up her bare back, stopping at her bra. The garment was undone and tossed away, and Eli grinned into the kiss as her hands slid down to Kotori's bare breasts, giving them a nice squeeze before flipping them over again, Eli now pressing her erection against the wet spot between Kotori's legs.

Eli gave a small laugh as she broke away from the kiss, taking off her own shirt and bra before leaning down and circling her tongue around one of Kotori's nipples. Kotori sighed as Eli took one of them into her mouth, sucking and tugging it with her teeth as she massaged the other. She kept this up for a bit before switching, leaving one of her nipples red and swollen. One of her hands snaked down to her own waist and began loosening her belt. Eli let out a low moan as some of the pressure around her dick was relieved. She spent a little more time lavishing Kotori's breasts before moving lower, trailing her tongue along her body all the way down. Kotori giggled a little as Eli's tongue briefly dipped into her navel, before she finally reached the edge of her tights. Eli gripped it between between her teeth, pulling it downward and pulling at the sides to tug it down. Kotori breathed heavily, watching Eli slowly remove the piece of clothing until she was left only in her panties, which had a noticeable wet stain. Eli leaned forward and kissed Kotori's clit through the fabric, earning a shuddering gasp in response. She grinned before licking and sucking the little nub as it visibly protruded from her underwear, and Kotori let out some impatient whines. Eli laughed lowly before slipping her fingers beneath the waistband, pulling down the panties and watching in awe as a string of clear fluid stretched out, connecting them to Kotori's dripping pussy. Eli licked her lips as she finally pulled that last pesky piece of clothing off, leaning forward and placing one more kiss to Kotori's bare clit before standing up. She hurriedly pulled off her pants and underwear, her dick finally springing outward as it was released, and crawled back on top of Kotori. They shared one more passionate kiss before Eli spoke.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked. Her eyes were filled with genuine concern. Kotori grabbed Eli's face and kissed her again.

"I've been sure for a long time," She said as she pulled away.

"Okay," Eli said, grabbing her dick and positioning herself to enter. "Tell me if you want me to stop." In one smooth motion, she pushed herself inside, letting out a deep, low groan. Kotori gasped as she felt herself being stretched by Eli's girth, having not had anything this big inside her for quite some time. It was a great feeling though, a perfect mix of pain and pleasure that set her nerves on fire. Eli stilled, having finally sheathed herself inside fully, and looked down at Kotori. Kotori guessed she was probably waiting for a signal to start moving, so she wrapped her legs around Eli's waist and bucked her hips upwards. The message was crystal clear, as Eli pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in.

Kotori tossed her head back and cried out in delight, Eli's quick pace sending shocks throughout her body. Eli let out a series of desperate, needy whines before burying her face in Kotori's breasts again. Kotori threaded her fingers through Eli's soft blonde hair, nonsense flowing from her lips as Eli began thrusting harder and faster. Eli moaned lowly around one of Kotori's nipples as she adjusted her angle, almost pulling out and thrusting in harder than she had before. Kotori nearly screamed.

"Oh, oh god!" She said, squeezing Eli's waist with her legs and digging her nails into her shoulders. "That feels so good, Eli! F-fuck!" Eli growled and picked up the pace, relentlessly pounding that one spot and relishing Kotori's cries and shouted oaths. Kotori was seeing stars at this point, struggling to keep herself together as a burning heat started forming in her belly. She swore she felt blood under her nails as they dug even further into Eli's skin.

"Nngh...Kotori," Eli gasped as she let go of Kotori's abused nipple. "I'm so close…"

"M-me too," Kotori said, taking Eli's face in her hands and pulling her up for a kiss. The kiss was passionate, heated, and clumsy, their tongues haphazardly brushing against one another as they both drew closer to release. Finally, Eli gave one particularly hard thrust, and Kotori's vision went white. She could feel little other than Eli's warm cum spilling inside her, filling her up in such a wonderful way. She let out a long scream that she could barely hear and grabbed around blindly for something to hold onto, eventually settling on something that interlocked itself between her fingers. She could vaguely feel something pinching at her neck, and it sent yet another spark of pleasure to her already overloaded brain. She gasped for air, feeling her lungs burn as she finally started to come down. She could feel Eli's hot breath on her neck, the larger girl lying limply on top of her. She looked over to see their hands entwined together and gave a tired smile.

"So, uh…" Eli panted, looking up at her. Her face was flushed and sweaty, but there was a shine to her eyes. "How was it?" With some effort she lifted herself off off Kotori, pulling out and flopping down next to her on the bed.

"That was pretty great," Kotori said, smiling. She rubbed her legs together. When Eli had pulled out she had accidentally brushed against something, and now Kotori wasn't sure if she was done for the night. She watched as Eli rolled onto her back, wiping her sweaty hair out of her face and letting out a tired sigh. Her gaze wandered to Eli's dick, now limp and flopped awkwardly to one side. She reached out to grab it, gently rubbing the head with her finger. Eli let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Hey, Kotori? What are you doing?" She asked as Kotori began to stroke her dick. Kotori got up, moving to straddle Eli's waist as she intensified her ministrations, grinding herself on Eli's leg as she did so. "Kotori, do you want to go another round?"

"I'm not completely satisfied, not yet," She said with a teasing smirk. It widened as she finally felt Eli hardening in her hand again. "I wonder if you can keep up with me." Eli was almost at full mast now, bucking her hips into Kotori's hand."

"Is that a challenge?" She said, holding back a moan. "Because I can keep going the whole night." Kotori just smiled again before lifting her hips and lowering herself onto Eli's now fully-erect cock.

"Mmm...this position feels nice," She said, feeling Eli's dick slide deeper and deeper into her. She lifted up her hips slightly before dropping back down, gasping as she felt the cock brushing against her nerve endings in a different but equally pleasurable way. She raised her hips again, slowly riding Eli's dick and letting out pleasured gasps. Eli reached upward, grabbing Kotori's hips and gently helping her move.

"This is different," She said as she bucked her hips upward, causing Kotori to yelp in surprise. "Did you like that?" Kotori's only response was to go faster, now quickly bouncing up and down. She reached a hand down and grabbed one of Eli's breasts, squeezing tightly and letting the soft flesh bulge between her fingers. Eli gasped.

"Oh my, are these sensitive?" Kotori teased, continuing to play with her breast, reaching her other hand down to play with the other one. Eli gave a strangled moan, and it made Kotori shiver in delight. "Such a naughty girl who likes having her breasts squeezed," She said, leaning in.

"Kotori, p-please!" Tears were pricking at the corner of Eli's eyes, the erratic movements of her hips driving Kotori crazy. Eli arched her back, and Kotori could feel her dick twitching inside her.

"Are you close?" She said, her pace speeding up. "Go ahead and cum, I'll be right behind you." She squeezed Eli's breasts even tighter, and Eli tossed her head back, letting out a long and loud moan as Kotori felt herself fill with cum for the second time that night. She gave a moan of her own before coming once more, still fervently riding her.

After finally coming down, she lifted herself off of Eli, cum spilling from her as her cock slipped out. She flopped down next to Eli, who leaned over and kissed her gently. "That was pretty good," Eli said as she pulled away.

Kotori giggled. "Heheh, thanks," She said, a content smile spread across her features. Eli leaned in for another kiss, this one with a little more passion. Kotori welcomed Eli's tongue as it slipped into her mouth.

"You know, I wasn't kidding when I said I could go all night," Eli said with a smirk before sliding down Kotori's body. Kotori gulped as Eli settled herself between her legs. She knew she was going to be very sore in the morning, but as she felt Eli's tongue slip between her folds, she figured it was worth it.

* * *

Kotori buried her face further into the pillow, the sun shining almost aggressively down from the window. She gave a small groan and stretched herself out a little, sighing as she felt her sore muscles popping. She opened her eyes and sat up, sleepily examining her surroundings. She was alone in the bed, but there was a pile of folded clothes and a post-it note sitting on the foot. She picked up the note and read it.

 _I figured you wouldn't want to walk around naked, so here's one of my shirts. I have some pants that might fit you too so we can stop by your place later to get you some proper clothes_ , it read. Kotori smiled before pulling on the shirt, an oversized white tee. She sniffed the air, the smell of something frying reaching her nose, and she felt her stomach growl in response. She attempted to leave the bed, but the moment she tried to stand she collapsed immediately. She glowered before looking back at her shaking legs. Eli had really done a number on her, it seemed.

Finally making it out of the bedroom on her trembling legs, she looked around to see Eli, wearing nothing but a sports bra and a pair of boxer shorts, standing over the stove making...something. Kotori couldn't exactly see. She sniffed again. It smelled vaguely like potatoes.

"Good morning, Kotori," Eli said, turning around to look at her. "Or, well, good afternoon." Kotori glanced over at the clock on the wall.

"It's two already?" She said tiredly before making her way to the dining table, trying hard not to fall down again. She sat down and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Yeah, sorry," Eli said. "We were kind of busy last night though." Eli turned around, holding a plate of food. "Do you like potato pancakes?" Kotori nodded as Eli walked over to her, setting the plate of pancakes down on the table before sitting down. Kotori's stomach growled again as she took several pancakes and piled them on her plate. Eli smiled slightly as she watched Kotori eat, the pancakes disappearing alarmingly quick.

"Well," Eli said after a while, "I think we need to talk." Kotori looked up from her food, a nervous lump forming in her throat.

"About what?" Kotori said quietly.

Eli shifted in her seat, looking a little uncomfortable. She took a few deep breaths before finally speaking. "Kotori, I...I like you. In that way." She paused for a moment, searching Kotori's face for a reaction. "I've liked you for a while," She continued.

"How long?" Kotori said finally, setting her fork down and look Eli in the eye.

"I think...I think I realized it a few weeks after you started working under me," Eli said, a blush growing on her cheeks. "I didn't know how to tell you though, I thought you'd be too scared of me. That's the whole reason I started calling you to my office, I thought you'd only get close to me if you thought I was trying to get favors from you." Eli buried her face in her hands. "Kotori, I'm sorry."

Kotori reached over and gently touched Eli's face. Eli looked up to see Kotori smiling genuinely, and put her own hand over Kotori's. "Eli…" Kotori said, her voice soft. "I didn't start doing those things for you because I thought you were forcing me."

Eli's eyes widened. "Really?" She said disbelievingly. "Why did you do it then?"

Kotori giggled. "Isn't it obvious?" She said with a bright smile. "It's because I liked you." Eli's jaw nearly hit the table at the revelation. She gazed deep into Kotori's eyes, desperately searching for any hint of dishonesty. After a moment she finally managed to compose herself, blinking slowly before looking at Kotori again.

"Do you mean it?" She asked in a quiet voice. Kotori leaned across the table and placed a gentle kiss on Eli's forehead.

"Of course," She said. "Honestly last night was one of the best nights I've had in years," She continued, still beaming, "I'd really like to have more like it with you."

Eli looked like she was on the verge of tears. "K-Kotori," She said with a sniff, before leaning over and gently kissing Kotori on the lips. "I...I'm so happy to hear that," She almost sobbed. Kotori just laughed and gave another peck on the lips.

"You're so cute when you're like this," She said. She watched as Eli blushed, and thought to herself that she didn't know how long she was going to be able to date her boss, but she was doing to do her damndest to enjoy every moment of it.


End file.
